


Strangers on the Edge (oneshot)

by vala411



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: Only Snotlout and the twins are left on the Edge one morning and with the appearance of two strangers things turn.............. interesting
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Strangers on the Edge (oneshot)

**Strangers on the Edge**

**AN: This was a direct and surprising story request I received. It’s been a while since I did an oneshot. I hope you two girls like it :)**

It was a quiet morning on the Edge as Snotlout and the twins were left at the base while Fishlegs went back to Berk to report and Hiccup and Astrid went on a scouting mission together. All was quiet until:

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Snotlout’s scream could be heard on the whole island as the short Viking ran to the nearest body of water, which was the pail Tuffnut was using to wash his paintbrushes in and proceeded to dunk his behind in there without reservation.

“HEY!” Tuffnut exclaimed. “You are ruining my artistic vision!”

“He better not!” Ruffnut fumed as she was the one posing. She was standing on a ladder with an apple in her hand that was outstretched towards Chicken who was just minding her own business in a makeshift nest. Ruffnut had dressed in a white toga, ditching her usual leather armor. She also had a wreath of wild berries on her head and her braids were gone.

“Forget your artistic vision!” Snotlout grumbled. “My sexy behind just got toasted!”

“You shouldn’t comment on something you don’t have,” Ruffnut laughed as she held her pose.

“It is rather flat, isn’t it sis?” Tuffnut teased as Snotlout growled at him.

“I’m not sure what’s gotten into Hookfang. He’s usually not this…..”

“Fiery?” Ruffnut finished and then laughed.

“Hey, hold still!” Tuffnut commented as he went back to his canvas.

“I can’t believe you two!” Snotlout muttered before grabbing his mace. “I’m going to scout!” he called back but the twins just ignored him.

Meanwhile, on the Western beach of the island, a small ship docked and two cloaked figures stepped out into the shallow waters. Both had hoods up as they waded to the beach.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” One of them asked.

“Should be,” The other said. “Rumor has it the dragon tamer people are in this vicinity.”

“We already checked all the other islands,” The one before grumbled.

“Then our chances of finding them on this one, in this particular area, increases.” Was shot back. “We don’t have a choice either way. We need that scale.”

The two cloaked figures continued to move further inland, one brandishing a sword and cutting away at the vegetation while the other looked around for any particular danger. By their voices alone it could be concluded that they were women and Snotlout who had been sulking in the vicinity picked up on that.

The two cloaked women were traveling further inland when Snotlout decided to make his move. He positioned himself against a tree, trying to lean against it in a sexy pose. As the women got closer he walked around the trunk of the tree and uttered “Why hello there pretty ladies,” while wagging his brows in a suggestive manner.

“HIJAAA!” Was shouted as Snotlout was promptly kicked to the ground. It seemed one of the cloaked women had a literal knee-jerk reaction and sent Snotlout flying with a dropkick the moment he startled them.

“AURORA!” The other woman admonished.

“What? He had it coming!” was argued back as Snotlout lay groaning on the forest ground.

“Eh……” he other grumbled as both ladies looked towards the fallen figure.

“Who do you think he is?” Aurora asked with a frown.

“He could be one of those dragon tamer people we were looking for,” the other said.

“Him?” was asked with a frown. “I don’t know.”

“Well, he isn’t a dragon hunter that’s for sure. They are taller.”

“HEY!” Snotlout yelled indignantly as he shot up. “I’ll have you know I am the sexiest, buffest, dragon rider in the Archipelago! I’m the leader, you ladies need something, I’m your Viking”

“You’re not auburn-haired,”

“You’re not lanky,”

“You’re not tall,”

“You’re not adorkable,”

“And I bet a Nightfury would eat you rather than let you ride,” The women summed up.

“OYE!” Snotlout exclaimed. “I’ll have you know I am the best Monsterous Nightmare Rider in these parts!”

“Monstrous Nightmare?!” Both women exclaimed and then leaned forward causing Snotlout to actually stumble back just as he had finished getting up from the muddy ground.

“You know where to find a Monsterous Nightmare?” Aurora asked as she gripped Snotlout by the shoulders and nearly shook him. “Really?!”

“Of course!” Snotlout huffed as he straightened himself.

“Then you really can help us,” The woman on the left said as she lowered her hood to reveal a youthful face and slightly singed hair. “I’m Priscilla,” she introduced and then gestured towards her colleague who also took her hood off. Snotlout’s eyes widened as he was met with blue skin. Every part besides her black hair was blue, blue, and bluer. “This is Aurora,” the other introduced. “As you can see we are in a bit of a pickle.”

Snotlout was so shocked he didn’t question it when the women asked him to take them to their base. As he walked out of the forest with the women in tow the twins noticed them and frowned.

“Who are they?!” Ruffnut questioned as she left her posing and approached.

Tuffnut wasn’t far behind, curiosity always abounds. He did, however, accidentally step on the train of his sister’s toga causing her to crash face-first into the ground. Chicken merely gave a mild cluck as Ruffnut went down.

The women were surprised by how unfazed these three were about the whole situation.

“Snot, who are they?” Tuffnut asked as he jabbed a brush towards the women’s direction. “And honey, that shade of blue really doesn’t work for you,” he commented absentmindedly, not even batting an eye that a person was entirely blue.

“The better question is why are they here?!” Ruffnut asked as she stood up again, her perfectly white toga was now ruined with mudstains. She glared at her brother but then turned back towards the women and Snotlout. “As the one in charge, I decide who visits.”

“Who said you were the one in charge?” Tuffnut asked. “It’s clearly me!”

“No way in hell you lard-brain!” Ruffnut retorted.

“Watch what you say you coconut head!” Tuffnut shot back.

“Snail head!”

“Bride of Grendel!”

“You’re more the Bride of Grendel then you accuse me of being!” Ruffnut yelled now.

“At least when I offer something people take it!” Tuffnut shot back which caused Ruffnut to launch herself at her brother.

As the twins were pummeling each other Snotlout turned back to the two women and flexed his muscles. “Don’t worry about those two. It’s me you need to talk with,”

“I’m beginning to doubt this guy,” Priscilla muttered under her breath.

“I want to stab him with the pointy bit of your sword,” Aurora grumbled.

“It’s not like you could stab him with the blunt part.”

“You really don’t want to know what I would have done with the blunt part,” Aurora quipped. “Now we still need a cure for my…….”

“Curse?” Priscilla happily supplied.

“Affliction,” Aurora muttered.

“Who knew that you pissing off a witch would turn you blue,” Priscilla smirked.

“Well you weren’t much help either,” Aurora muttered. “So a wild Nightmare tried to set you on fire…. That scale was sooo close!”

“Well excuse me for not wanting to become Dragon Barbecue!” She shouted back. “Who even invented these antidotes?! Hair of dog, Eye of Newt, Scale of Dragon, Bark of Yew! A very specific scale too!”

“HUSH!” Aurora clamped a hand over her friend’s mouth. “Do you want these guys to know we are actual witches?!”

“Apprentices,”

“What?” Aurora frowned.

We’re not actually witches yet, just apprentices.” Priscilla corrected.

“So ladies…..” Snotlout said as he ignored the twins fighting just as he ignored their little hushed conversation. “Shall we get down to business?” He then looked at Aurora. The w=one who had dropkicked him before. “I do love strong women,”

He then looked at Priscilla and smiled, “You know I don’t need Thor’s hammer to rock your world.” The resounding slap the woman gave Snotlout caused the twins to cease quarreling.

“I like her,” Ruffnut said as she disentangled herself from her brother and pushed past Snotlout who was now clutching his rapidly reddening cheek. With an arm slung over Priscilla she asked “So what can I do for you?”

“We really just need a Monstrous Nightmare scale,” The woman answered. “We’ll be on our way after,”

“It’s to cure your friend right?” Ruffnut asked. “She does seem particularly down in the blues,” The pun wasn’t lost on either and Aurora scowled.

“Hey, hey, it’s fine,” Ruffnut waved it off before shouting, “Snotlout! Get these women their scale!”

“But…..” Snotlout wanted to protest, given that Hookfang had lit him up before.

“Snotlout just go!” Ruffnut sighed and the shorter Viking muttered before slouching off towards the stables.

“Hey, I just realized something,” Tuffnut muttered. “Isn’t it the mating season for Monstrous Nightmares? No wonder Hookfang is so cranky.”

“Ah,” Ruffnut then nodded. “We should get more buckets of water.” She then suggested just as the shout came from the stables.

The two women were just confused. Snotlout was on fire, Tuffnut was getting extra water but was then being beaten by Ruffnut when she finally noticed what he had been painting. She apparently got dressed up for nothing as the painting only included her hand until her wrist, holding the apple and a very life-like rendition of Chicken.

“Just in what situation did we step into?” Aurora muttered. “Maybe we should have just skipped this island,”

“I don’t know but I’m blaming you,” Priscilla said as she folded her arms. “Afterall, you’re the one who’s blue.”

“SOMEONE SAVE MEEEEE!!!” Snotlout shouted as he ran past, a blazing Monstrous Nightmare hot on his behind.

_**The End** _


End file.
